


Корпорация убийств

by TaliaNeith



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), K-pop, Kim Junsu - Fandom, Park Yoochun - Fandom
Genre: AU, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Slice of Life, АУ, повседневность, слэш, фанфик, яой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их первая встреча была случайной. Ючон пригласил Джунсу пожить у него, но у каждого свои секреты, цена которых - целая жизнь. И никто из них не подозревает, что оба играют в одну игру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем юсушникам.
> 
> Публикацию нигде не разрешаю.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Решила поэкспериментировать со своим стилем^^  
> Что-то такое странное получилось, что даже не знаю какие жанры ставить ХДД  
> Но, надеюсь, вам понравится :)

Это был обычный вечер буднего дня. Ючон, подпирая стену высокого дома, наблюдал за проходящими мимо людьми. Этот вечер был свободен, и сидеть дома в четырех стенах не хотелось. Выйти подышать свежим вечерним воздухом показалось молодому мужчине неплохой перспективой, но идти дальше этого места почему-то не хотелось.  
Ючон вздохнул и полез в карман за сигаретами. Маленький огонек зажигалки ярко вспыхнул и погас, подпалив папиросу. Первая затяжка новой сигаретой всегда казалась Ючону самой сладкой, хоть по вкусу всегда было горько. Докурив, он раздавил бычок ботинком и медленно пошагал в сторону дома.

 

  
Было ли это покушение на него? Это первое, что пришло в голову. Но версия тут же была отвергнута логикой: зачем устраивать такую шумиху, если можно было тихо затащить его в переулок возле этого самого здания и разобраться с ним там? Значит, простое стечение обстоятельств? Скорее всего. Но тут в памяти всплыло, что это уже не первый случай в городе. Время от времени то тут, то там взрываются здания и сегодня эта участь постигла отель-ресторан, который ярко горел, а уже подоспевшие пожарные никак не могли сбить огонь.  
— Красиво горит, — рядом стоящий парень вернул Ючона из раздумий в реальный мир. — Похоже на утечку газа.  
— Ага, — тупо ответил Пак.  
Ючон достал сигарету и закурил. Он заметил чемодан, стоящий рядом с парнем. На его лице было полнейшее безразличие к происходящему вокруг, но Ючону незнакомец показался каким-то печальным, что ли.  
— Путешествуете? Или в командировке? — поинтересовался Ючон. Присмотревшись к собеседнику, он подумал, что тот еще очень молод. — Или все еще студент?  
Незнакомец отвечать не спешил. Он все не отрывал взгляда от горящего здания, словно был загипнотизирован зрелищем разбушевавшегося огня.  
— Не знаете английский? — предположил Ючон, вспомнив, что в этом городе полно нелегалов и иммигрантов, которые едва могут два слова связать в лучшем случае.  
— Сегодня, — в голосе незнакомца скользили нотки досады и сожаления, — я должен был сюда въехать.  
— Да ладно, — изумился Ючон. Оказывается, сегодня не только ему повезло не зажариться до хрустящей корочки.  
— Эм…а вы… — неуверенно начал парень, но замолчал. — Ничего. Не важно. Забудьте.  
Ючон докурил сигарету и по привычке раздавил окурок ботинком.  
— Печально, — тихо промолвил парень. Ючон бросил на незнакомца пытливый взгляд. Ему показалось, что его губы тронула едва заметная довольная улыбка. Он все смотрел на горящее здание. Отблески пламени отсвечивали в его глазах, отчего казалось, что в его взоре пляшут адские огоньки. Ючон как завороженный смотрел на парня. Его стан притягивал, манил, словно сам являлся пламенем, а Ючон — несчастный мотылек, судьба которого сгореть в этих ярких языках огня.  
— У вас есть куда пойти? — неожиданно для себя спросил Ючон.  
И что он творит? На кой черт ему сдался незнакомец под боком с его-то работой? Но что-то внутри, голосок нашептывал хоть и тихо, но настойчиво, чтобы Ючон не отпускал этого незнакомца. И он поддался этому наитию. Если что-то пойдет не так, всегда можно его убить.  
— Не беспокойтесь, все в порядке.  
Ючон смерил парня изучающим взглядом. По нему и не скажешь, что ему есть куда пойти. Казалось, что он будет спать прямо тут на улице.  
— Может, заглянете ко мне? Я сделаю кофе.  
Парень, наконец, повернул голову в его сторону и посмотрел пристальным изучающим взглядом. Ючону показалось, что незнакомец просканировал его всю душу, заглянул в самые потаенные уголки и узнал все его секреты. На минуту у него даже затряслись коленки, что совершает фатальную ошибку.  
Незнакомец выразил согласие лишь кивком головы. Он ухватился за ручку чемодана и посеменил за Ючоном.  
— Я Микки, — представился, подкуривая очередную сигарету.  
— Шон, — ответил парень. — Вы много курите?  
— Не любите сигаретный дым?  
— Это плохо для здоровья.  
— В наше время и жить вредно.  
— И не поспоришь.  
Дорога тихой улицы уходила под гору. Гость с безразличным взглядом рассматривал многоэтажки, мимо которых они проходили. Свернув на соседнюю улицу, вошли в подъезд многоквартирного здания на углу. Дом этот ничем не выделялся среди таких же рядом стоящих.  
Парни поднялись на нужный этаж. Ючон на ходу достал из кармана ключи, нашел нужный на связке и, открыв двери, первым вошел в квартиру. Скинув обувь, хозяин дома посеменил на кухню.  
— Вы один живете? — поинтересовался новый знакомый, затаскивая чемодан в небольшую прихожую. Ючон уже тарабанил посудой на кухне.  
— Иначе не пригласил бы к себе, — ответил Пак, когда гость показался на пороге. — Не против, если перейдем на «ты»? — тот отрицательно качнул головой. Ему, по сути, было все равно, как к нему обращаются, пока не начинали выводить из себя. — Располагайся, а я пока заварю кофе.  
— Давно ты здесь? — поинтересовался Ючон, проводя манипуляции с кофеваркой.  
— Десять лет, — последовал ответ. Парень не отрываясь следил за манипуляциями Пака. — А ты?  
— Родился в Корее, а вырос здесь.  
— Ты по-корейски понимаешь?  
— Немного. Ты тоже кореец? Или японец?  
— Кореец.  
Новый знакомый отвечал на вопросы не больше необходимого, словно не хотел рассказывать о себе. И встречных вопросов почти не задавал, будто его не интересовало ничего, и он не хотел узнать своего нового знакомого лучше. Ючону было неловко спрашивать, было ощущение, словно допрашивает парня, а не интересуется обычными вещами, поэтому просто молча продолжил заваривать кофе.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил парень, когда перед ним поставили дымящуюся горячим напитком чашку.  
— На здоровье, — Ючон кивнул и присел напротив гостя.  
Несколько минут они молчали, потягивая горячий ароматный напиток.  
— Так зачем ты здесь? — нарушил первым тишину Ючон. Все же любопытство взяло верх.  
— По работе приехал.  
— Понятно. Не хочешь остаться у меня?  
Ючона несколько минут сверлили изучающим взглядом, отчего стало не по себе. Он словно тонул в этих темных омутах, погружался в неизведанную темноту. Это пугало, интриговало, будоражило его естество. Этот парень был для него загадкой, которую хотелось разгадать, ребус, над которым не прочь поломать голову и в процессе получить от этого удовольствие.  
— А плату я возьму натурой, — хохотнул Ючон, не выдержав такого проницательного взгляда. Ему показалось, что его буквально пригвоздили взглядом к стулу. Он поспешно добавил: — шутка.  
— И зачем тебе это? Ты же меня встретил всего двадцать минут назад.  
— Ну, — Ючон еще никогда так не чувствовал себя неловко. Этот человек заставлял его нервничать, говорить какую-то чушь и совершать несвойственные ему поступки, — считай это что-то вроде альтруизма.  
— Не похож ты на альтруиста.  
— Наверное, ты прав. Тогда как насчет: ты меня покорил. — Ючон взъерошил свои волосы. Его шкала неловкости просто зашкаливала, но он не мог перестать усугублять ситуацию и выставлять себя полным идиотом. И в довершение этого впечатления он выпалил: — уверен, что не хочешь заплатить натурой?  
Язык Ючона никогда не был его врагом и не шевелился без разрешения, не ставил его в щекотливое положение. Но почему-то именно сегодня эта часть его тела решила посвоевольничать. Теперь его гость наверняка думает, что Ючон не только странный, но и озабоченный извращенец.  
Парень опалил Ючона сердитым взглядом и уверенно двинулся в сторону выхода. Он больше не хотел тратить свое время на этого ненормального.  
— Подожди! — Ючон схватил его за руку. — Я пошутил! Неудачно. Как же это по-корейски… чхаль… нет… чальмотхэссо!  
Парень рефлекторно попытался освободиться из захвата, но Ючон держал крепко. Он фактически протащил того до самого выхода.  
— Тебя так легко рассердить. Да погоди ты! Извини, ляпнул не подумав. И куда ты сейчас пойдешь?  
Тот притормозил. Ему, наконец, удалось освободить руку из плена. Не то, чтобы он был неженкой, просто не любил прикосновения других людей. Всегда инстинктивно отстранялся, когда ему протягивали руку для рукопожатия или пытались обнять. Просто было некомфортно чувствовать чье-то касание.  
— Не трогая меня, — проворчал он. — Я этого не люблю.  
— Ох, извини, — Ючон поднял руки в примирительном извиняющемся жесте.  
Парень мельком глянул на часы. Уже был поздний вечер. Идти куда-то на ночь глядя не очень-то и хотелось, а тем более искать ночлег. И пусть хозяин этой квартиры странный и несет всякую чушь, но на вид довольно безобидный. Ничего страшного не случится, если останется на одну ночь.  
— Я завтра же начну искать жилье, — сразу предупредил, чтобы не было потом недоразумений.  
Ючон едва не подпрыгнул от радости, что смог уговорить нового знакомого остаться. Он не хотел отпускать этого человека, даже запаниковал, что тот сейчас уйдет и больше они не увидятся. Вопреки здравому смыслу и годами выработанным инстинктам Ючон уговорил незнакомца с улицы пожить с ним.  
— Отлично! Платить будет пополам!  
Новоиспеченный сосед лишь возвел горе очи к потолку, стараясь принять тот факт, что этот прилипала явно туго соображает.  
— Ванная комната прямо по коридору, — Ючон принялся с энтузиазмом знакомить с планировкой квартиры, — это — вторая спальня, она твоя. Моя напротив.  
Джунсу толкнул двери, открывая их пошире и втаскивая чемодан. Квартира была небольшой, но места для двоих вполне хватало. Он заметил, что нигде ничего не валялось. Радует, что хозяин не неряха. Не то, чтобы его беспокоил бардак, просто он терпеть не может, когда личные вещи оставляют там, где им не место.  
Парень положил чемодан на кровать, достал сменный комплект одежды и отправился в душ. Он слышал, как Ючон еще что-то делает на кухне, но за сегодня он слишком устал. И даже выпитый кофе не помешает уснуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чальмотхэссо (잘못했어)— (кор.) я поступил неправильно, это моя вина, я был неправ.


	2. Chapter 2

Ким Джунсу вышел из ресторана и направился вдоль по улице. Прошло несколько минут, пока за его спиной раздался взрыв. Он обернулся, чтобы полюбоваться результатами своей работы: ресторан полыхал как факел. Огонь быстро пробирался наверх, вкусно облизывая своими языками все, что может гореть. Люди в панике начали суетиться, вдали завыли сирены приближающихся пожарных, скорой помощи, полицейских. Он даже пару минут сам с собой заключал пари кто же первый приедет. Но вспомнил, что больница находится всего в двух кварталах отсюда, и потерял к этому интерес. Он просто смотрел, как горит здание и надеялся, что из-за небольшой самодеятельности его гонорар не уменьшат.

 

  
Ну что ж, на сегодня осталось только одно дело: найти, где переночевать. Наверное, стоит поискать какой-нибудь отель. Можно, конечно, перекантоваться и у Юнхо, но тот каждую ночь устраивает траходром и барышни, которых он приводит, очень голосистые. Но все же до конца досмотрит результат своих действий.  
— Красиво горит, — Джунсу не сразу понял, что сказал это вслух, а рядом остановившийся парень решил, что он обращается к нему. На вид тот был обычным: одного с ним роста, азиат и длинные черные волосы, собранные в маленький хвост на затылке. Для себя Джунсу ничего интересного не увидел, но впечатление изменилось, когда он пообщался с ним: когда тот открывал рот, говорил странные вещи или задавал вопросы, на которые Су отвечать в принципе не хотел. Из вредности. Хотя и можно было соврать и рассказать целую историю, коих у него было в запасе несколько десятков.  
Джунсу согласился на кофе. Каким бы стремным в общении этот парень не казался, но чем-то его зацепил. Простой интерес привел его в небольшую квартиру. Он все пытался понять или этот Ючон издевается над ним или действительно такой профан в общении с другими людьми. Но предложение переспать в качестве платы за жилье его просто выбесило. Он даже подорвался к своему оружию, которое сейчас было упаковано в чемодане. Но этот чудак так искренне просил прощение, что решил его не убивать. Пока.  
Рано утром первым делом Джунсу направился к Юнхо — его связной со штабом в этом городе. Раньше они уже работали вместе и хорошо друг друга знают. Ким ввел код на цифровой панели и вошел внутрь складского помещения.  
— Пока не найду себе жилье, оружие мое побудет у тебя, — заявил Джунсу, пристраивая сумку со своим арсеналом на полке стеллажа рядом с коллекцией Юнхо. — Я заберу перед заданием.  
Юнхо сидел за широким столом, уставленным разнообразной аппаратурой и техникой. Парень шустро перебирал пальцами по клавиатуре, время от времени что-то бормоча себе под нос. Это было его обычное состояние во время работы, и Джунсу давно уже не обращал внимание.  
— А? — Юнхо уставился на Су, явно не понимая, чего это он свое оружие у него оставляет.  
— Я поживу у одного парня.  
— А почему у меня не остановишься? Так удобней и риска меньше.  
— Если я захочу порелаксировать под звуки порнушки, обязательно заскочу.  
Юнхо весело рассмеялся. Он знает Джунсу столько лет, а тот ни на йоту не изменился — все такой брюзга.  
— В любом случае, уверен, что это не опасно? — серьезно спросил Юнхо. Веселье весельем, но находится столько времени рядом с незнакомым человеком рискованно. — Чем он занимается?  
— Без понятия.  
— А лет ему сколько?  
— Не знаю.  
Юнхо недовольно цыкнул.  
— Ты хоть что-нибудь знаешь о нем?  
— Не беси меня.  
Юнхо тяжело вздохнул и встал из-за стола. У него была маленькая традиция: после окончания работы выпивать чашечку ароматного кофе.  
— У тебя есть деньги на отель, — проворчал Юнхо, засыпая кофе в кофеварку. — Зачем так заморачиваться?  
Джунсу и сам не знал. Ючон предложил, и он согласился. Отказывать почему-то не хотелось. И эта смущающаяся мордашка, когда Микки скажет что-то не то, была такой милой, что хотелось его специально дразнить. Джунсу бы никогда не подумал, что такие вещи ему могут приносить удовольствие.  
— Убьешь его ради развлечения? — а Юнхо все не унимался. Ну да, Джунсу ведет себя не как обычно — впору удивляться.  
— За дурака меня держишь?  
— Значит, он тебе понравился, — Юнхо выдал это так уверенно, что Ким сам задумался. — Да?  
Джунсу сверлила пара пытливых глаз, внимательно следящая за его реакцией на вопрос. Он терпеть не мог, когда к нему лезли с расспросами сугубо личного характера. На них он отвечал либо грубо, либо кормил свинцом. За ним закрепилась дурная слава и лишний раз старались не заговаривать, если он появлялся в штаб-квартире. Но вот Юнхо видимо страх совсем потерял. Он часто задавал вопросы, которые Джунсу раздражали, но самое удивительное, что до сих пор не получил пулю в качестве ответа.  
— Это допрос? — Юнхо фыркнул, расплываясь в хитрой усмешке. — Как ты сам сказал: это развлечение.


	3. Chapter 3

Ючон вернулся домой поздно вечером. Было очень тихо. Пак подумал, что его нового соседа все еще нет, но заглянув украдкой в его комнату, увидел того, лежащего на кровати и сладко посапывающего. Пак несколько минут умилялся картиной, какой этот парень милый во сне и тоже отправился на боковую.  
Когда Ючон проснулся утром, Джунсу уже принимал душ. Пак по привычке, не задумываясь, зашел в ванную и случайно увидел своего нового соседа в чем мать родила. Его глаза залипли на розовых сосках, затвердевших от прохлады воды. Словно загипнотизированный он смотрел, как струи спускаются по бледной коже, как его ладони скользят по подтянутому телу, намыливая мылом, а затем, смывая пену. Ючон почувствовал, как его член начинает вставать. Разум подсказывал, что надо бы уйти, пока его невольное подглядывание не заметили — мало ли как сосед отреагирует на его присутствие с его-то странностями. Парень невольно облизнулся, и молча сокрушаясь, что заполучить это тело в свои руки можно лишь в мечтах, отправился готовить завтрак.  
Ючон ловким движением собрал свои растрепанные после сна волосы и завязал их резинкой. Он быстро приготовил все необходимые ингредиенты и приступил к обжарке. Джунсу показался на пороге кухни, когда омлет с овощами был почти готов: осталось только положить в тарелку и полить соусом. Тот, полностью игнорируя Ючона, полез в холодильник и извлек оттуда бутылочку йогурта. Устроился за столом и принялся медленно потягивать, смакуя, словно дорогое вино.  
— Ты только это на завтрак ешь?  
— Да.  
— Серьезно? — у Ючона не укладывалось в голове, как можно наесться одним только йогуртом, который он и за еду не считает.  
— А что?  
— Будешь омлет? — предложил Пак, выключая плиту.  
— Спасибо, не хочу.  
— Правильное питание — залог крепкого здоровья.  
— Сказал курящий.  
— Сдаюсь — подловил, — хохотнул Ючон. — Я приготовил две порции. Если хочешь, угощайся.  
Ючон отставил сковороду и прямой наводкой направился в душ. Встав под струи теплой воды, он невольно подумал о своем соседе, который всего несколько минут назад принимал душ. От картинки перед глазами кровь прилила к низу живота и уже начинала отдавать болезненной пульсацией. Рука скользнула на член, начала медленно поглаживать ствол. Приятные мурашки бросились врассыпную. Ладонь скользнула по груди, задевая твердые горошины сосков. От приятных ощущений Ючон закусил губу и прикрыл глаза, откидывая голову назад.  
Перед глазами все стояла картинка соседа, намыливающего своего тело. Ючон представил, как тот проделывает эту процедуру с ним, как его руки скользят по груди, бедрам, ногам. Как его длинные пальцы смыкаются на его члене, поглаживают. Как растирают по головке капельки проступившей смазки…  
Ючон пошатнулся и уперся спиной в холодный кафель. Такой контраст лишь усилил ощущения в несколько раз. Ему казалось, что сердце вот-вот проломает ребра, так быстро и бешено оно стучало, отбивая ритм набатом в висках. Перед глазами поплыло. Дразнящий медленный темп, заставляющий все тело извиваться от истомы, начал ускоряться. Ючон больше не мог терпеть, ему хотелось кончить с именем своего нового соседа на своих устах. Сокрушительная волна экстаза накрыла с головой, словно цунами вымывая все мысли из головы, заставляя мелко дрожать от ушедшего напряжения. И лишь придя в себя после бурного оглушающего оргазма, Ючон подумал, что сосед его мог услышать.  
Пак быстро вытерся и оделся, на ходу суша волосы полотенцем.  
— Спасибо за еду, — бросил Джунсу, проходя мимо Ючона в свою комнату.  
— А? — парень замер с полотенцем на голове, а потом до него начал доходить смысл сказанных слов. — А! Не за что.  
— Тебе нравится готовить? — спросил Джунсу, остановившись на пороге своей комнаты.  
— Хм, — Ючон подвис на минуту: он никогда не задумывался нравится ли ему готовить. Он не особо любил полуфабрикаты, а постоянно питаться в кафе и ресторанах было слишком шикарно для него. Вот и пришлось освоить некоторые премудрости кулинарии. — Не знаю. А почему спрашиваешь?  
— Было очень вкусно, — Джунсу внезапно ощутил неловкость. Он отвел взгляд, чувствуя, как щеки заливаются румянцем смущения.  
— Спасибо, — Ючон обрадовался, что на его голове полотенце и можно им прикрыть свои бесстыжие глаза, украдкой любуясь такой милой картиной. — Ты меня удивил. Откуда такой неожиданный вопрос?  
— Тебе неприятно, когда задают такие вопросы?  
— Вовсе нет, — Ючон не смог удержать довольную ухмылочку, в которой растянулись его губы. — Это значит, что я тебе хоть немного интересен.  
— А если это так? — Джунсу, наконец, набрался смелости поглядеть на Ючона. У того плясали смешинки во взгляде и на лице играла радостная улыбка.  
— Я рад. Ты совсем ничего о себе не рассказываешь. А так я могу узнать тебя получше.  
— Уж не специально ты это делаешь, а? — Джунсу припечатал Ючона к стене. Его лицо оказалось так близко, а жар его тела, казалось, способен расплавить всю его волю и свести на «нет» всю эту браваду. Су никогда себя так ни с кем не вел, но этот парень заставлял его совершать несвойственные ему поступки. Это пугало, заставляло нервничать. — Пытаешься меня соблазнить?  
— Вот это реакция, — хохотнул Ючон. Он стянул полотенце с головы и набросил на шею соседа. — А что если и так?  
— Не шути так со мной, — серьезно проговорил Джунсу в губы Ючону. — Я могу и поверить. Надо будет запирать дверь на ночь, — промолвил он, отстраняясь от Пака и выныривая из плена полотенца.  
— Думаешь, для меня это преграда?  
— Даже не мечтай об этом, — огрызнулся Ким, добавляя про себя, что убьет, если полезет к нему.  
Ючон шустро улизнул к себе и быстро закрыл двери, прислонившись к ним спиной. Он совсем не ожидал такого диалога. Парня немного потряхивало от пережитых ощущений. Губы Су были так близко, он чувствовал, как напряжено его тело, удерживая Пака прижатым к стене. От него пахло мылом, которое лишь немного разбавляло его собственный аромат. И Ючон за эти несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений едва не сошел с ума: вот он, объект его фантазий, перед ним, только протяни руку, но он запретил даже мечтать о себе.


	4. Chapter 4

Ючон проснулся по звону будильника. Первым делом он проверил наличие нового соседа: того дома не оказалось. Когда ушел, не слышал. Он хотел пожелать доброго утра, поинтересоваться, как спалось на новом месте и узнать, что будет на завтрак. Но не судьба. Немного приуныв, Ючон поплелся в ванную. Сегодня ему надо сделать важное дело: убрать оружие из дома, чтобы сосед случайно не наткнулся. Убивать его Ючон не хотел, значит, необходимы меры предосторожности.  
О своей миссии на сегодня Ючон забыл на добрых полчаса. Он долго и рассеяно чистил зубы, умиляясь с того факта, что Джунсу поставил свою зубную щетку в один стакан с его, растекаясь в лужицу от собственных фантазий, считая это милым. Потом возился с кофеваркой, которая оказалась неисправна. Но дело отлагательств больше не терпело и Ючон, собрав свой арсенал, посеменил к Ким Джеджуну, который жил всего в двух кварталах от него. Они часто работали в паре, если задание требовало устранить несколько целей одновременно и всегда блестяще справлялись.  
Ючон без проблем мог попасть в квартиру Джеджуна, вскрыв замок. Но, помня, как тот не любит неожиданных гостей, для приличия сначала позвонил в дверной звонок. Очень настойчиво. Никто не открыл и даже не подал признаков жизни. Решив, что парня нет дома, Ючон смело открыл двери отмычкой. Войдя в квартиру, он услышал звук текущей воды — видимо Джеджун принимает душ.  
— Дже, это я, — на всякий случай дал знать Ючон. А то еще пристрелит — он это может.  
— Какого хрена ты приперся спозаранку? — Джеджун выплыл из душа, оборачивая свои стройные бедра полотенцем. — И сколько раз говорить, не заходи без приглашения. Когда-нибудь грохну по ошибке.  
— У меня сосед появился, так что я оставлю свое оружие у тебя.  
Ючон беззастенчиво полез в тайник, где Дже хранил свой арсенал.  
— С дуба рухнул?!— фальцетом спросил Джеджун.  
— Наверное, — пожал плечами Пак, осматривая оружие в тайнике. — Это пока он не найдет себе жилье.  
— Альтруист хренов. Как бы тебе это боком не вылезло. Ты вообще головой когда-нибудь думаешь, а?  
Джеджун резко развернулся и ушел в сторону своей спальни. Он успел немного замерзнуть, обсыхая в гостиной в одном полотенце. Поэтому решил пойти одеться, пока не простыл.  
— За оружием присмотришь? — спросил Ючон, крикнув вглубь коридора.  
— Нет, — категорично раздалось из спальни.  
— Ты такая лапа.— Ючон гаденько ухмыльнулся.  
— Иди на хер, — пропел Ким, вернувшись в комнату и удобно устраиваясь на диване.  
— Это будет затруднительно: кажется, я его не интересую.  
Джеджун возвел горе очи: иногда тугодумство друга его так доставало, что готов был собственными руками свернуть его шею. Он отличный киллер, редко проваливает задания, но когда дело доходит до общения с другими людьми — пиши «пропало».  
— Для начала разузнай о нем. Зачем приехал в город. Он бизнесмен?  
Ючон беспардонно рылся в тайнике, перебирая оружие. Джеджун давно привык к такому поведению товарища и не обращал внимание. Но при посторонних Паку всегда прилетало по маковке — это было обычное поведение Дже.  
— Это вряд ли. Не смахивает он на такого человека, — Ючон отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Он тупой, что ли?  
— Да нет, просто, — Пак на минуту замолчал, подбирая нужное слово, — безразличный какой-то. Ко всему, — Ючон, наконец, отлип от арсенала Джеджуна и закрыл тайник.  
— Личное наблюдение?  
— Он умудрился сломать кофеварку, — хохотнул Пак. — С техникой явно не дружит. Впечатление канцелярской крысы не производит. С его внешностью он, наверное, работает в шоу бизнесе.  
— А может, он зарабатывает тем же, что и мы.  
— Не, точно нет, — уверенно заявил парень.  
Ючон вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Джеджун предостерегающе зашипел, чтобы не смел курить в его недавно отремонтированном доме. Он только избавился от этого въедливого запаха табака, который по вине Пака и появился.  
— Хочешь курить — вали на улицу.  
— Злой ты, — вздохнул Ючон, все же убирая сигареты назад в карман.  
— Ты слышал о киллере по прозвищу «Фантом»?  
Ючон перебрался в кресло, разгильдяйски устраиваясь в нем, словно у себя дома.  
— Это который убивает едва ли не с пеленок, и его никто ни разу не видел, а кто видел уже давно на том свете? — Дже кивнул. — Даже не установлено мужчина это или женщина. Достоверно известно только, что этот человек — азиат.  
— Ходит слух, что его организация хочет обосноваться в этом городе.  
— Я слышал, он на правительство работает.  
— А может, он вольный наемник. В любом случае, я слышал, он сейчас в городе.  
— Ах, была бы это красивая девушка… — воображение Ючону подкидывало одну картинку за другой, представляя, как мог бы выглядеть легендарный киллер, если окажется девушкой. Он фантазировал, как пригласит ее на свидание, угостит ужином и проведет с ней страстную ночь.  
— Если кто разнюхает его личность, это может стоить ему жизни.  
— Как по мне, лучше быть неизвестным счастливчиком, чем знаменитым в гробу.  
— Хо-хо, — Ючон картинно изумился, — в философы заделался?  
— Вали уже, мне по делам надо.


	5. Chapter 5

— Джунсу, ты дурак, — зло бурчал себе под нос парень. — Как простая благодарность за еду превратилась в это?! Черт!  
Ким метался по комнате, собираясь. Обычно его мало что волновало: есть так есть, нет так нет. Но этот парень заставлял проявлять реакцию на самые незначительные и абсурдные для него вещи. Не собирался он есть тот омлет, но пах он так вкусно, что Су соблазнился попробовать и опомниться не успел, как съел свою порцию. А потом еще долго осмысливал, что приготовлено было на двоих. Ведь мог и не готовить — они ни о чем таком не договаривались. От этой мысли внутри разлилось приятное тепло и под ложечкой сладко засосало.  
Джунсу ураганом вылетел из дома. Ему сегодня надо работу выполнить, а еще к Юнхо за оружием забежать. В голову постоянно лезли ненужные мысли, все никак не получалось сосредоточиться. Юнхо на месте не оказалось. Джунсу быстро выбрал оружие и поспешил за своим новым клиентом.

***

Это был шикарный двухэтажный дом в богатом жилом районе. Джунсу видел много похожих. У них даже планировка подобная. Говорят у богатых свои причуды, да вот не у всех фантазия есть. Большинство кичатся своим богатством, обставляя дом во всей возможной шикарностью и чувствуешь себя как в музее — боишься и шаг ступить, чтобы ничего не испортить дорогого. Это первая реакция, когда впервые попадаешь в такой дом.  
Джунсу пересекал холл, направляясь к лестнице, словно он владелец этих хоро́м. На второй этаж ему подниматься не надо было. Он знал, что его ожидают на террасе, выход на которую находился напротив парадного входа, а между ними — широкая лестница с резными перилами.  
— Это ты, Рик? — недовольно проворчали, когда Джунсу перешагнул порог террасы. Он не скрывался — в секретности не было надобности. — Где тебя черти носят?!  
Владелец недовольного низкого голоса сидел в плетеном кресле спиной к входу. Он даже не обернулся на звук приближающихся шагов. Неужели настолько уверен в своей безопасности? Или настолько безрассуден? Джунсу было плевать — он этого человека лично видит в первый и последний раз.  
Он достал оружие и взвел курок. Обошел цель и стал перед его взором — свою смерть надо встречать лицом к лицу. Так считал Джунсу. На лице мужчины отразилось изумление, которое при виде пистолета, направленного на него, быстро сменилось на испуг и панику. Но метаться было поздно: он даже ничего подумать не успел, как в его голове уже красовалась дыра от пули.  
Джунсу так же вышел, как и зашел — без лишней суеты. Он шел прогулочным шагом по улице, а мысли его все вертелись вокруг надоедливого соседа. Ну что сказать? Сам согласился на эту авантюру, теперь чего нервы дергать. Остается только съехать, либо прибить парня. Ни того, ни другого Джунсу не хотел. Да и вообще странно, что терпит эти приставания. Раньше он так ни с кем не церемонился. Так почему до сих пор ничего не сделал?  
За своими мыслями колом кружившие в голове он не заметил, как пришел к Юнхо. Того до сих пор не было, и парень решил расположиться как у себя дома. Джунсу сидел за компьютером, когда вошел Чон. На его лице отразилась едва ли не паника: парню было прекрасно известно печальная «дружба» Су с техникой. А тут он сидит за любимым компьютером, ну как не запаниковать? Юн вообще удивлен как с таким отношением к технике тот до сих пор не подорвался вместе с одной из его бомб, которые он делал для заданий.  
— Мой комп после твоей работы жить будет? — поинтересовался Чон, заглядывая в экран. Джунсу смерил его убийственным взглядом. Юнхо осторожно поинтересовался: — Что-то пошло не так?  
— С заданием все в порядке, — сухо ответил Су.  
— Тогда что случилось? Ты сам не свой.  
— Ничего.  
Джунсу не хотелось говорить об утреннем происшествии. Ему вообще это не хотелось обсуждать. Лучше забыть, сделать вид, что ничего не было и жить как раньше. И вообще, с каких это пор какое-то увлечение он так близко принимает к сердцу?  
— Осталось еще двое, — сменил Ким тему.  
— Да, — Юнхо склонился к экрану. Шустро защелкал клавиатурой и на экране появились новые окна с досье. — Того, что слева, уже выследили. Осталось только подтвердить его местонахождение. Второй пока умело прячется.  
— Без разницы, — безразлично промолвил Джунсу, откидываясь на спинку стула, — все равно долго бегать не сможет.  
— Распечатать тебе? — предложил Юнхо, хотя и знал ответ. Этот диалог у них уже своего рода традиция, личная шутка.  
— Когда это я с бумажками возился? 


	6. Chapter 6

Время летело быстро, настолько быстро, что Паку иногда казалось, будто засыпает в понедельник вечером, а просыпается в пятницу утром. Работы было невпроворот, и Ючону иногда думалось, что с таким изобилием заказов уже убил добрую половину города. Но, прогуливаясь по улицам мегаполиса, понимал, что воображение его очень разыгралось.  
Его отношения с соседом словно замерли на одной точке. Ючон каждый день готовил на двоих, Джунсу съедал все до единой крошки, безразлично благодарил за еду и уходил. Сосед был словно котом, гуляющим сам по себе. Но если кот хоть иногда приходит за лаской, а не только за едой, то сосед Пака вообще не проявлял какой-либо заинтересованности в нем. Ючона даже стал раздражать его вечный покерфэйс и безразличный взгляд. Пока не заметил кое-чего.  
Ючон время от времени ловил на себе украдкой брошенные взгляды. Не то любопытные, не то изучающие. Но это не давало надежды, что сосед передумал насчет него. Вообще за это время они едва вели какой-либо диалог. Разговор не заходил дальше приветствия или благодарности за ужин. Да и вел себя Джунсу очень осторожно, словно опасался чего-то. Ючон все думал, что это из-за его неудачного подката. Вот и сейчас Джунсу смотрит на Пака, что вот-вот дыру в нем просверлит.  
— Что? — не выдержал Ючон. Взгляд у парня какой-то тяжелый, Пак никак не мог его выдержать и всегда сбегал от этих омутов, в которые затягивало все глубже, чем дольше в них смотрел.  
— Ничего, — фыркнул Джунсу. И вот так почти каждый день. Они барахтаются и все никак не сдвинутся с места.  
— Ты ни с кем не встречаешься? — Ючон не мог понять вопрос это, упрек или утверждение. Этот парень поставил его в тупик простой фразой. Даже по интонации понять не мог, чего требуется.  
— Эм… нет, — как-то рассеяно ответил Пак. — А как ты узнал?  
— По тебе видно. Телефон редко звонит, а сообщения шлет явно только оператор, — поделился Джунсу своими наблюдениями. И нерешительно добавил: — Наверное. Или так и должно быть? Я не уверен…  
— Подожди, — Ючон сверлил соседа пристальным изучающим взглядом. — Ты что ни с кем не встречался?  
— Нет.  
— И сексом тоже ни с кем не занимался? — спросил Пак быстрее, чем успел подумать.  
— Неужели это так шокирует?  
— Я просто удивлен, — ответил парень, пораженно хлопая ресницами.  
Ючон не смог удержать рвущийся наружу смешок. Он впервые встретил такого занятного человека. На вид кажется таким же, как все, но приглядевшись, понимаешь, что это совсем не так. И вот даже сейчас сосед так легко признался, что ни с кем не заводил романа, и сексом ни с кем не занимался. Любой другой бы на его месте умер от смущения, в тут недовольный покерфейс.  
— Что смешного?  
— Извини, я не поэтому смеялся. Ты просто занятный человек.  
— Занятный? — Джунсу вздернул бровь в недоумении.  
— Ты… милый. Очень.  
Джунсу в смущении опустил глаза. Он не хотел привязываться к этому парню, просто думал поиграть с ним и исчезнуть, как он обычно это делает. Но собственная реакция на такой простой комплимент давала понять, что симпатия перерастает во что-то большее.  
— Тебе этого никто не говорил?  
Джунсу чувствовал как Ючон сверлит его своим любопытным взглядом. Ему казалось, что парень заглядывает в самую душу, читает потаенные мысли и желания. Это означало, что он становится предсказуемым, его легко прочитать, что заставляло паниковать и бежать как можно быстрее и как можно дальше. Ким, ничего не ответив, поспешил в свою комнату.  
— Ну вот, опять злится, — слышалось ему вслед. — А я всего лишь сказал, что он милый.


	7. Chapter 7

Ощущение входящего в плоть ножа Ючон не любил. Оно было каким-то скользким, отвратительным. И этот хлюпающий звук, когда цель находила силы на последнем издыхании побороться за свою жизнь. Но желание заказчика — закон, а он пожелал, чтобы этого несчастного зарезали в спину. Не иначе как личная месть за совершенное когда-то предательство. Ючону нравилось обустраивать обстоятельства несчастного случая. Это целое искусство, которое познал во всех нюансах. Но Пак насчет метода долго не размышлял, просто сделав свою работу и отправившись домой.  
Парень почти не замечал людей, снующих по городу по своим делам. На какое-то время он просто выбыл из реальности, зависнув в своих мыслях о соседе. Образы в голове не оформлялись в конкретные слова и фразы, они просто картинками воспоминаний и фантазий сменяли друг друга. Ючону норавислось думать о парне, в груди разливалось приятное тепло, в которое добавлялась капля тоски.  
Увидев соседа на другой стороне улицы, Ючон сперва подумал, что слишком замечтался, но минуту спустя понял, что парень не один. Тот шел с каким-то незнакомцем. Его высокая статная фигура выделялась из толпы, и было сложно не обратить на него внимание. Но больше всего Ючона поразило другое: он улыбался. Это не была яркая лучезарная улыбка, нет. Уголки его губ были лишь слегка приподняты, но одного этого хватало, чтобы его лицо сияло как само солнце на небосклоне. Это окончательно расстроило Ючона, и он на автомате повернул в сторону дома Джеджуна.  
Большую часть пути Пак прошел на автопилоте. Местность он знал, как свои пять пальцев, поэтому добраться до пункта назначения без проблем труда не составило. Но, даже придя к Дже, Ючон продолжал пребывать в таком полумедитативном состоянии. Перед глазами все проигрывалась картина его улыбающегося соседа с незнакомцем, заставляя любопытство генерировать новые вопросы, на которые ответов не было. Ким ему что-то рассказывал, а тот не слышал ни единого слова, продолжая думать о своем объекте вожделения.  
— Ты меня слушаешь? — Джеджун раздраженно помахал рукой перед глазами Ючона.   
— А? — возвращение Пака в реальность было резким и сконфуженным. — Ты что-то сказал?  
— Не важно, — отмахнулся Дже, — ты все равно не слушаешь.  
— Извини, я задумался.  
— О чем? Что, скатываешься в депру? — Ючон передернул плечами. — Ты разузнал что-нибудь о том парне? Ну, с которым живешь.  
— Ничего конкретного. Только его повседневные привычки.  
— Так в чем проблема? Давай, я потяну за ниточки и накопаю тебе целое досье на него, — щедро предложил Джеджун.  
Ючон отрицательно покачал головой. Он давно соблазнялся так сделать, использовать свои связи и узнать о соседе все, что его интересует. Но до сих пор этого не сделал. Ючон был благодарен Джеджуну за предложенную помощь, понимая, что это его своеобразный способ показать, что все же друг за него действительно переживает.  
— Я хочу услышать это от него, — Ючон грустно вздохнул.  
Ким фыркнул и саркастично выдал:  
— Тебя черви раньше сгрызут.

Ючон зашел домой и понял, что соседа еще нет. В квартире царили темнота и тишина. Паку стало как-то тоскливо, и он хлопнул по выключателю, зажигая свет, надеясь, что этот жест хоть немного развеет эту хандру. Он принял душ, переоделся и приготовил ужин, когда услышал хлопок входной двери.  
— Ужинать будешь? — Ючон выглянул из кухни. Сосед снова нацепил на свое лицо непробиваемый покер фейс.  
— Спасибо, я уже поел, — Джунсу разулся и направился прямиком к себе в комнату.  
Ючон последовал за ним.  
— Скажи, кто ты такой на самом деле? — Джунсу замер, не дойдя до своей комнаты пары шагов. Ючон остановился тоже, не став подходить ближе.  
— Кто я? — интонация соседа явно давала понять, что на этот вопрос он отвечать не собирается.  
— Я видел тебя с подозрительным типом, — Ючон все не унимался. Он понимал, что, по сути, лезет не в свое дело, но кажется, его тормоза напрочь отказали.  
— И? Тебе что?  
— У меня впечатление, что ты специально меня дразнишь, мое любопытство. Ты ничего о себе не рассказываешь. Мог бы уже что-нибудь соврать, чтобы я отстал.  
— Не вижу причин, почему я должен тебе что-то рассказывать,— Джунсу ухватился за ручку и нажал на нее, открывая дверь.  
— Я хочу узнать о тебе больше,— честно признался Пак.  
— Ты хочешь? — Джунсу, наконец, соизволил повернуться и взглянуть на соседа. — Я тебе ничего не собираюсь рассказывать и врать — тоже не буду. Я тебя никогда ни о чем не спрашивал и ты не лезь ко мне со своими расспросами. Если для тебя это важно, то не надо было приглашать незнакомца в дом.  
Ючон тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты прав, я противоречу сам себе. Я больше ни о чем не буду спрашивать.  
Пак развернулся и направился в кухню, скрываясь от прожигающего взгляда соседа. Он знал, что его новый знакомый слишком замкнут и о себе рассказывать не станет. И было глупо ожидать откровенной истории о его жизни. Ведь если бы Ючон был на его месте, то соврал бы, то есть тоже ничего бы о себе не рассказал. Так с какого перепугу он требует от другого, когда сам не может сделать?  
Ючон так погрузился в свои мысли, что натирал одну тарелку намыленной мочалкой уже несколько минут. Конечно же, он не сразу заметил появление соседа. Тот с минуту понаблюдав за ним, подошел ближе.  
— Ты проголодался? — Ючон спросил только, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Жалкая попытка сделать вид, что все нормально.  
— Я помою, — вызвался Су и попытался отобрать недомытую тарелку из рук.  
— Не нужно, я справлюсь сам.  
— Я помою, — настоял тот.  
Джунсу отобрал посуду и губку и при этом смотрел на Ючона так, словно хотел что-то сказать. Но они просто молча поменялись местами и в какой-то момент лицо Джунсу оказалось слишком близко. Ючон ощутил дуновение дыхания на своих губах, которые оказались слишком близко от чужих. Он утонул в омутах парня, что так пристально смотрел на него. Так близко. Так соблазнительно. Порыв преодолеть оставшееся расстояние был подавлен. Ючон отошел назад, уступая место соседу.  
Тот принялся домывать тарелку особо старательно. А Ючон просто тупо смотрел. Он отмер лишь через несколько минут, снял резиновые перчатки и отправил сушиться на место. Затем достал полотенце и принялся сосредоточено вытирать руки.  
Джунсу домыл тарелку и поставил на стол рядом с раковиной. Он стряхнул воду с рук и направился вон из кухни. Это послужило своеобразным пусковым механизмом, приведя парня к действиям, и ноги Ючона рефлекторно спружинили, словно после нажатия курка револьвера. Он отбросил полотенце в сторону и рванул за соседом, сам не понимая, что творит.   
Пак резко развернул парня к себе и впился в его сочные манящие уста поцелуем. Джунсу изумленно всхлипнул и к радости Ючона не оттолкнул, а ответил, охотно углубляя поцелуй, словно сам ждал этого момента. Ючон впечатал своего аппетитного, отзывчивого соседа в шкаф, вырвав из его горла тихий стон, разбившийся о губы.   
Неустойчивый шкафчик под тяжестью двух тел пошатнулся, а его содержимое протестующее зазвенело. Жадные руки шарили по телу Джунсу, опустились на округлые мячики ягодиц и сжали. Тело предательски задрожало — хоть прикосновения и были немного грубоваты, но Су они были приятны.  
Слишком быстро, слишком энергично, слишком сексуально. У Джунсу голова пошла кругом от такого напора парня. Он не отлипал от его губ, не давал продохнуть, сделать глоток воздуха, который вот-вот закончится. Ючон набросился на него, словно сладкоежка на десерт после строгой диеты. И от этой мысли томные импульсы расплывались по телу Джунсу.  
— Подожди, — он предпринял попытку освободиться из плена сильных рук и отстраниться от жарких поцелуев.  
Но Ючон на это лишь сильнее прижал его к себе. Су сам вот-вот потеряет самообладание и завалит соседа прямо тут на кухне — уж слишком хорошо было в его руках. Они переместились в сторону стола. Ючон подсадил парня с намерением усадить его на поверхность. Джунсу, поглощенный разворачивающимися событиями, даже не заметил, как зацепил стоявшую там тарелку и скинул на пол — было слишком хорошо и сладко.  
Звон бьющейся керамики словно переключил тумблер в мозгу Пака, и он отстранился от соседа. Они оба тяжело дышали, на их щеках горел яркий румянец, а глаза блестели от возбуждения. Ючон посмотрел на осколки тарелки то ли с сожалением, то ли с облегчением. Все чувства смешались в один непонятный винегрет.  
— Извини, — наверное, не стоило быть таким импульсивным, подумал Ючон.  
— Ничего, сам виноват, — Джунсу прикоснулся к своим губам тыльной стороной руки. Его губы горели, но хотелось еще. Он сделал пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы отдышаться. — Я скоро найду себе жилье.  
— Ясно, — тупо выдал Ючон.  
— А пока поживу в отеле.


	8. Chapter 8

— Что случилось с твоим развлечением?  
Юнхо наблюдал, как Джунсу затаскивает чемодан со своими пожитками к нему домой, подметив, что парень в скверном настроении. Сам он устроился у окна и решил не мешать — попасть под горячую руку киллеру не хотелось.  
— Надоело, — буркнул Джунсу и принялся распаковывать свои вещи.  
— Сбежал, значит, — Юнхо вздохнул. Так всегда: едва завязывалось что-то серьезное, как парень сбегал с такой скоростью, что пятки его дымиться начинали.  
Джунсу не знал, что на него нашло, почему он пришел в кухню, зачем ответил на поцелуй. В тот момент ему просто этого хотелось. Это чувство было таким поглощающим и сильным, что пугало. Будь он обычным парнем, то давно бы на все наплевал, но у него есть обязательства и работа, которым рисковать не может. Ведь если что-то пойдет не так и он себя скомпрометирует, его просто спишут со счетов, утилизируют, как мусор.  
— А как ты предлагаешь жить с человеком, который тебе не нравится и при этом его не убить?  
— И я должен в это поверить? — Юнхо хитро улыбался. Су не подозревал, но его взгляд выдал с потрохами. Чон понял, что тот просто испугался. Конечно, он не каждый день влюбляется и, зная Джунсу так долго, он догадывался наверняка, что это впервые у Кима возникают к кому-то чувства. — И что же между вами произошло?  
Джунсу зло глянул на Юнхо. Ему иногда казалось, что парень обожает задавать неудобные вопросы, чтобы смутить его и заставить почувствовать себя неловко. Он до сих пор чувствовал на себе руки Ючона, губы до сих пор помнили его поцелуи и он прикусывал их зубами в надежде хоть немного убавить желание поцеловать уже бывшего соседа.  
— Мы о работе поговорим сегодня или нет? — рыкнул Су.  
Юнхо фыркнул, подавляя смешок, и направился к своему столу. Он уселся за компьютер и открыл нужный файл. Джунсу стал рядом, заглядывая Чону через плечо.  
— Новая цель: личный помощник премьер-министра. Согласно предоставленной инфе, он должен явиться на судебное заседание в эту пятницу. Крайний срок — четверг двенадцать ночи. Времени мало. Справишься?  
— С кем ты, по-твоему, разговариваешь? — фыркнул Су. Уголки его губ дернулись вверх.  
Юнхо не мог не заметить этого, ведь улыбающийся Джунсу знак того, что ему хочется заржать, но имидж не позволяет.

***

Ючон пришел к Джеджуну с утра пораньше. Они договаривались вместе потренироваться, но планы свои пришлось подвинуть, так как пришел новый заказ.  
— О, а это не тот из политиков, кто связан со скандалом с премьер-министром? — Ючон заинтересованно рассматривал фото его цели.  
— Что за фанючество? Тебе его грохнуть надо будет, а не автограф просить, — Дже пнул Пака. — Согласно досье, он будет проходить по этому делу, как свидетель. Слушание назначено на эту пятницу, убрать его надо до четверга. В общем, ты понял. Работа серьезная и косяков быть не должно.  
— Да понял я, — Ючон обижено насупился. И порадоваться уже нельзя, что встретится с таким известным человеком, пусть он и будет последнее, что тот увидит.  
— Метод убийства на твое усмотрение, — продолжил Ким, читая файл.  
— Это хорошо, — более довольно протянул Ючон.

Ючон явился домой рано. Солнце едва перевалило за зенит, обозначая вторую половину дня, и ярко светило, щедро одаривая своим светом и относительным теплом. Он зашел домой и принялся снимать обувь, когда заметил пару знакомых туфлей. Пулей направился в комнату соседа.   
Джунсу стоял возле стола с переносным зарядным в руке. Зачем он за ним вернулся, парень и сам не знал, ведь можно купить новый или Юнхо смастерит даже лучше оригинала. Но все-таки он пришел. На что он надеялся?  
— Забыл, — Су продемонстрировал зарядное устройство в руке как вескую причину своего пребывания здесь.  
— Все-таки съезжаешь, — тяжело было понять вопрос это или утверждение. — Конечно, это освобождает тебя от моих расспросов. — Помолчав с минуту, Ючон добавил: — Можно я хотя бы посмотрю как ты дрочишь?   
Джунсу опомниться не успел, как швырнул зарядное в Ючона. То угодило ему в голову и парень, ойкнув от боли, принялся потирать ушибленное место.  
— Извращенец, — процедил Су и ушел, хлопнув дверью.  
— Ну, прямо как девчонка, — пробормотал Пак, направляясь на кухню за чем-нибудь холодным, чтобы приложить к шишке.  
Джунсу уже обувался, когда Ючон прошествовал мимо него на кухню.  
— Скажи, почему ты меня поцеловал?  
Ючон обернулся. На него смотрели омуты, в которых он тонул раз за разом, стоило только встретиться взглядами. Эти глаза смотрели на него с обидой, злостью и какой-то безнадежностью.   
— Просто захотелось, — честно ответил Пак.   
— Нет, — Ким покачал головой, — так не пойдет. Скажи, что ненавидишь меня, что тот поцелуй был ошибкой.  
— А если нет, то я возьму тебя прямо сейчас, — выпалил Ючон.  
Он заключил соседа в свои объятия, и целое мгновение наслаждался этим, пока не согнулся пополам от боли в животе. Оказывается, у Джунсу хорошо поставлен удар и бьет сильно, не задумываясь, на рефлексах.  
— Хороший удар, — просипел Пак, стараясь выровнять дыхание. — Больно как.  
— Ха, еще бы, — в тоне Су прозвучали хвастливые нотки. — Ничем не могу помочь с твоим недотрахом. Справляйся как-нибудь без меня.  
Джунсу ушел, а Ючон остался сидеть на полу в коридоре. Он пытался понять, почему он привел домой незнакомца, почему доверился именно ему. Что в нем такого особенного? Думал Пак долго и напряженно, но, наконец, решив, что мозги ломать нет смысла, поднялся и поплелся в спальню, по дороге сделав остановку в комнате соседа. Там в воздухе все еще витал его запах, а память, гадина, подкидывала воспоминания, как он спал на этой кровати, и воображение дополняло картинку, фантазируя как сосед здесь проводил свое время.


	9. Chapter 9

Ючон сидел в машине и тихо психовал, бурча под нос ругательства. Его цель сидела в кафе и с серьезным видом беседовала с мужчиной. Пака очень раздражало, когда вся подготовка идет насмарку. Как в этот раз: согласно предоставленной информации, его объект должен сейчас находиться дома и преспокойно заниматься домашними делами. Ючон не знал, что происходит, но спинным мозгом чувствовал, что его цель ведет себя не как обычно именно по той причине, по которой он должен его устранить.  
Ючон с растущим раздражением посмотрел на часы — времени осталось мало. Если не прикончит бедолагу в ближайший час, то провалит задание. А этого очень не хотелось. Ючон вышел из машины и направился в кафе. Внутри было довольно уютно. Но что обрадовало киллера больше всего, это наличие бара — так одинокий парень не привлечет к себе много внимания.  
Он устроился на стуле, заказал выпить и бегло осмотрел зал. Его цель сидела в дальнем углу за столиком поближе к черному выходу и подальше от окна. Предусмотрительный. Если он что-то заподозрит, то может сбежать и Ючон даже может не успеть его догнать.  
Он едва не выронил стакан из рук, когда увидел вошедшего соседа. Тело охватила волнительная дрожь, и Пак поставил выпивку, боясь пролить. Ючон поймал на себе взгляд парня, который пригвоздил его на месте. Тот смотрел на него с каким-то недобрым прищуром, словно хотел убить на расстоянии, ну, или как минимум покалечить. Пак наговорил ему кучу неприятных вещей и теперь наверняка парень думает о нем как об извращенце. И теперь из-за этой случайной встречи он может подумать, что Пак его преследует.  
Ючон так увлекся игрой в гляделки с соседом, что едва не упустил цель. Мужчина громко встал из-за стола и отправился к черному выходу. Его собеседник поспешил за ним. Он ему что-то говорил, судя по всему, уговаривал или даже умолял, но мужчина оставался непреклонен. На его лице явно читалось раздражение, переходящее в злость. Пак залпом осушил стакан, бросил купюру рядом и поспешил следом.  
Мужчины продолжали спорить и на улице. Когда Ючон их догнал, его цель уже сидела в машине. Пак притаился за мусорным контейнером. Второй мужчина все пытался уговорить того поменять принятое решение. Но получалось у него как-то жалко: он от уговоров перешел к угрозам. Ючон не понял, как все произошло. В мгновение ока в руке незнакомого ему мужчины оказался пистолет. Два выстрела разорвали вечернюю тишину переулка. А Ючон, едва успевающий следить за развитием событий, просто тупо моргал, пока до его мозга доходил смысл происходящего.  
— Какого хрена?! — Пак схватился за оружие. — Это должен был сделать я!  
Он хотел прикончить гада, который лишил его возможности выполнить свою работу. Ючон выскочил из своего укрытия и вскинул пистолет, прицеливаясь. Он готов был нажать на спусковой крючок, когда совсем рядом раздалось два приглушенных хлопка. Боковым зрением он заметил выходящую из здания фигуру. Тело Ючона действовало быстрее, чем он успевал осознать: голова уже повернулась в сторону неожиданного участника ситуации, но понял парень кто перед ним спустя долгие мгновения.  
Джунсу хладнокровно, без колебаний застрелил человека на глазах Ючона. Последнему показалось, что мир явно сошел с ума — его сосед никак не может быть киллером. Паку почудилось, что время замедлило свой ход, как в фильмах, когда действия, занимающие всего несколько секунд, растягивают во времени, давая возможность рассмотреть детали.  
Шевеление мужчины в машине вывело Ючона из изумленного оцепенения. С ужасом Пак осознал, что все это время просто смотрел на своего соседа и тот мог его убить в любой момент. Ючон выстрелил в свою цель, лишая последнего шанса остаться в живых. Его тело обмякло и замерло насовсем. Пак обернулся к Су. Тот выглядел довольным. Но это был не его сосед, а холодный расчетливый человек.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты оказался киллером, — выдохнул Ю.  
— Ты тоже скрывал свою личность.  
Джунсу направил пистолет на парня. Ючон бесконечно долгую секунду смотрел в дуло, а потом бросился в сторону. Пуля прилетела рядом с ногой в асфальт, звякнула и срикошетила в сторону, вторая пролетела над головой, когда парень нырял за стоящее в переулке единственное авто.  
— Ты чего это, пристрелить меня решил?  
— Когда выполняешь задание, нужно избавиться от свидетелей, — послышалось в ответ. — Ты ведь и сам палец держишь на курке.  
Ючон вздрогнул. А ведь он прав: обращение с оружием у него выведено на уровень рефлексов, и его рука сжимала пистолет, а палец готов был нажать на спусковой крючок. Он в полной боевой готовности, но вот драться совсем не хотелось.  
— Как человек с таким милым лицом мог оказаться киллером?  
Вопрос был скорее риторическим и задавался с целью убедиться в реальности происходящего — его зазноба убьет и глазом не моргнет.  
— Предупреждаю, — раздалось совсем рядом, почти над ухом, — я колебаться не буду.  
— Подожди, — Ючон едва успел увернуться от летящих в него пуль и спрятаться с другой стороны машины, — давай поговорим!  
В ответ ему прилетела пуля.  
Ючон понял, что если и дальше будет проявлять чудеса мягкосердечия, то живым не выберется. Он открыл дверь авто, бесцеремонно вытащил тело и залез в салон. Пак завел мотор в мгновение ока и стартанул так быстро, что завизжали покрышки. Его сосед виднелся в зеркале заднего вида, смотрящий вслед уезжающему авто.

Ючон стучался в двери как обезумевший. Ему было все равно, что на дворе ночь, и он может разбудить весь подъезд. Он стучал так, что едва не выбил дверь, пока Джеджун соизволил открыть. Сонный вид Кима говорил о том, что еще пять минут назад он видел прекрасные сны, и был ужасно раздражен, что Ючон бесцеремонно прервал этот процесс. Дже уже собирался надавать тумаков своему другу, когда взглянул на него повнимательней.  
Ючон ворвался в квартиру, не дождавшись приглашения. Он сразу прошел в гостиную и заходился по комнате, меряя ее шагами. Парень был сам на себя не похож — он никогда себя так не вел, даже когда с треском проваливал задания.  
— Что случилось? — не выдержал Дже. У него уже голова начинала кружиться от метаний парня. — Чего ты притащился посреди ночи?  
— Шон киллер! — выкрикнул Ючон и ухватился за плечи Джеджуна, словно в данный момент они были столпами его мира, который по непонятным причинам рушился. — И он пытался меня убить!  
— А? — Дже потерялся в догадках о ком речь. — Какой еще Шон?  
Ючон рассказал все как было. За это время он немного успокоился и смог логически проанализировать ситуацию. Джеджун слушал не перебивая.  
— И ты сразу приехал ко мне? — спросил он, как только друг закончил рассказ.  
— Я поездил по городу, бросил машину и поймал такси, — ответил Ючон с видом «за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я не настолько дурак».  
Джеджун вздохнул. Сложившаяся ситуация не нравилась обоим парням и надо из этого выпутываться так, чтобы самим остаться живыми и организацию не подставить.  
— Заказчик ведет двойную игру, — протянул Ючон.  
— Они оба им мешали, — кивнул Дже. — Так почему бы не заказать у нас сразу двоих?  
— Все очень подозрительно. Мы не знали, что эти двое встретятся, из-за этого ты столкнулся с соперником и раскрыл себя. Как бы там ни было, тебе нужно убить Шона, пока об этом не прознали верха.  
Ючон закусил губу. Не хотел он убивать своего соседа. Впервые в жизни у него не поднялась рука кого-то убить. Что с этим делать он не знал.  
— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, — продолжил Джеджун, видя колебания друга, — нужно устранить свидетеля. Если этого не сделать, то организация устранит тебя.  
— Да понял я, — обреченно вздохнул Пак. Если он хочет жить, то придется убить парня.  
— А круто он тебя обвел вокруг пальца, — хохотнул Дже. — Особенно, если он знал с самого начала кто ты.  
— Вряд ли он зал, ведь именно я его пригласил к себе.  
— Расскажи, что о нем знаешь, — потребовал Ким.  
Ючон с минуту хлопал ресницами. По факту он ничего о соседе не знал, только пару повседневных привычек. Наверняка, даже имя ненастоящее.  
— Ну, хотя бы опиши, как он выглядит, — Джеджун боролся с желанием дать Паку подзатыльник за тугодумство.  
— Ааа…. Ну….. он моего роста, очень милый, когда сердится, а еще у него восхитительные розовые соски, — Ючон не заметил, как облизнулся. — Примерно моего возраста. А, чуть не забыл: он кореец.  
— Черт, — Дже расхохотался, — я знал, что ты извращенец, но чтобы описывать такие подробности! А еще ты редкий вид идиота.  
— Не вижу ничего смешного, — недовольно буркнул Пак.  
— Чуня, из всех людей в этом гребаном городе ты столкнулся именно с Фантомом! — Дже все продолжал смеяться, похлопывая себя по ляжке. — Еще и втюриться в него умудрился!  
— Не вижу повода для веселья.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты перед смертью вспоминал меня таким веселым.  
— Придурок.


	10. Chapter 10

Юнхо в жизни так не смеялся, когда Джунсу рассказывал что произошло. Но когда Су закончил рассказ, стал сама серьезность. Потешаться с глупых ситуаций, в которые попадал его друг, Чон любил, но когда речь шла о работе, веселью места не было.  
— Ты понимаешь, что его надо устранить, Фантом? — Юнхо отпил уже ставший теплым кофе. — Если твою личность раскроют, то все полетит к чертям.  
— Не зови меня так, — парень подошел к стене, где находилось вооружие разного типа и калибра. — Я вернулся за оружием. Задание выполнено, а устранение свидетеля займет какое-то время.  
Джунсу выбрал пистолет и ушел. Юнхо смотрел ему вслед и тяжело вздохнул — таким понурым он парня еще не видел.  
Су шел по улице, на автомате избегая столкновения с другими людьми. Он понимал, что свидетеля нужно устранить, но руки дрожали каждый раз, когда думал об этом. Ким не думал, что этот странный парень с замашками извращенца так западет ему в сердце. Он не планировал влюбляться, но когда это сердце советовалось с мозгами?  
Джунсу рассказал Юнхо все события, с последствиями которых теперь приходится разбираться, но об одном умолчал — он мог застрелить парня еще в том переулке, но не сделал этого. Его бывший сосед хотел поговорить. Была ли это искренняя просьба или же уловка? Джунсу не знал, не смог понять. И от ответа на этот вопрос зависит окончательное решение.

Ючон остался на ночь у Джеджуна. Оставшуюся ночь он по кругу гонял мысли в голове и все пытался придумать способ выйти сухим из воды, не убив парня. Но нужная идея все никак не приходила, и он понял, что совсем потерялся. Что делать, когда обстоятельства против тебя? Ючон не знал. Он впервые оказался в такой ситуации. Он слышал подобные истории о других киллерах организации, но никогда не думал, что сам попадет в такой просак.  
Уснул Ючон лишь перед рассветом и то ненадолго. Волнение не давало погрузиться в глубокий сон и хотя бы на время отключиться от насущных проблем. Он встал раньше Джеджуна, приготовил завтрак и принялся чистить оружие.  
Проснувшись от аппетитных запахов, заполнивших дом, Дже вышел в гостиную. Он застал друга за сборкой пистолета, удовлетворенно подмечая, что все же готовится серьезно. Это обрадовало — все-таки друг не все мозги растерял из-за любви. Конечно, волноваться меньше он не станет, но надежды, что вернется живым, прибавилось. Ким хлопнул Ючона по плечу и с радостью убежал за завтраком.  
Покончив со всеми утренними делами, Ючон еще некоторое время слонялся из угла в угол, пытаясь отстрочить неизбежное. Но чем дольше тянул, тем скверней становилось на сердце. Решив, что лучше все равно не будет, он, наконец, собрался уходить.  
— Ну, удачи тебе, — пожелал ему Джеджун. — А я пока в штаб сообщу, что ты решил составить компанию коту Шредингера.  
— Че? Какому коту? — Ючон непонимающе хлопал ресницами. Когда-то он краем уха слышал о чем-то подобном, но в памяти не зафиксировалось. У Пака было стойкое ощущение, что друг его только что потроллил, но не мог понять, где подвох.  
— Ну, я же не смогу тебя видеть и не буду знать жив ты или мертв. Отсюда следует, что ты и жив, и мертв одновременно.  
— Ходячий труп, что ли?  
— Не, — весело протянул Дже, — нежить это совсем другое.

Ючон приоткрыл двери и прислушался. В квартире была тишина. Он снял предохранитель на пистолете и вошел. Парень искренне надеялся, что соседа здесь нет. Но интуиция червячком неприятно шевелилась в районе желудка, давая знать, что все как обычно здесь только на первый взгляд.  
Ючон переступил через порог. За спиной щелкнул замок, оповещая, что дверь закрыта. Парень не успел перевести дыхание, в него посыпался град пуль. Ючон отскочил в сторону и оказался на кухне.   
— Проклятие, — выругался Ю себе под нос и добавил уже громче: — Эй, этот дом пропитан воспоминаниями о нашей любви! Будь добр не ломать его!  
Издалека раздалось невнятное бормотание, которое Пак интуитивно идентифицировал как ругательства.   
— Совем дебил?! Запросто выдаешь врагу свою позицию.   
— Прекрати стрелять. Это тебе не игрушки.   
— Сейчас одной игрушкой я собираюсь тебя прикончить, — раздалось совсем рядом. Тут же последовал выстрел. Пуля прошила тонкую стену мебели и прилетела рядом с ногой Ючона. Парень подорвался и рванул в другой конец комнаты. Он перевернул стол и укрылся за ним.  
Конечно, эта мебель особо не спасет, но так же лучше, чем совсем никак? Человек всегда старается укрыться от любой бури даже за спасительной соломинкой. В пору было как раз посмеяться над собой: этот парень украл его сердце, которое скорее всего разобьет, а в придачу отнимет жизнь. И Ючон от всего этого пытается укрыться за тонким куском фанеры, служившим столом.  
— Но он и с пистолетом милашка, — протянул мечтательно грустным голосом себе под нос Ючон.  
— Я все слышу, — раздалось опасно близко. Голос Джунсу звучал серлито, но совсем не чувствовалось в нем гнева.  
— Вот же злюка, — буркнул Пак, борясь с внезапно возникшим желанием подразнить этого хомку в гневе именно сейчас.  
Ючон почти сразу понял, что зазноба его тянет время. Он не спешит действовать. Ведь давно уже мог разворотить хлипкое укрытие и убить его.  
— Ответь мне на один вопрос, — Ючона съедало любопытство. Он хотел знать было ли все ложью с самого начала. Или все же судьба просто постебалась с них? Но в то же время разрушать иллюзию совсем не хотелось. — Ты все знал с самого начала? Да? Ведь ты не мог этого знать. Мы случайно встретились на улице и я тебя пригласил…  
— Я знал, — перебил Джунсу. — Я знал с самого начала. Моим заданием было раскопать информацию о твоей организации «Корпорация убийств».  
Внутри все оборвалось и ухнуло вниз, разлетаясь на осколки, превращаясь в ошметки. Ючон знал, что его сердце разобьют, но не подозревал, что будет так больно.   
— А поцелуй? Он тоже был частью твоего задания?  
— Да.  
— Вот как…  
Помирать, так с музыкой, решил Ючон и проверил сколько патронов у него осталось. Обойма была полной, ведь он ни разу еще не выстрелил в ответ. Итак, либо пан, либо пропал. Хотя пропал он уже давно.  
Ючон выскочил из своего укрытия и ринулся в атаку. Его яростное наступление вынудило Джунсу отступить и отстреливаться в ответ не глядя. Одна из пуль пролетела слишком быстро. Она черкнула Ючона по щеке, оставляя красную полоску.  
В какой-то момент у Су закончились патроны. Пак среагировал мгновенно. Он выбил пистолет из рук Джунсу и сбил с ног. Ким едва опомнился от падения, как над ним навис Ючон, держа его на мушке. Он должен нажать на спусковой крючок. Должен. Но руки отказывались выполнять команды мозга.  
Джунсу неотрывно наблюдал за внутренней борьбой Пака. Он прекрасно понимал на что это похоже. Это как мировая гражданская война. И неважно какая сторона победит — мир рухнет в любом случае.  
Джунсу давно перестал бояться смерти, считая, что нелепо, работая киллером, испытывать какое-либо волнение перед Черной Дамой. Они часто с ней пересекались, но парень впервые смотрел ей в лицо. Самое время с ней поздороваться, ведь, кажется, Ючон решился.


	11. Chapter 11

Выстрел показался оглушающе громким. Джунсу впервые в жизни зажмурился. Пуля просвистела над ухом и пробила дыру в полу позади. Ючон тяжело вздохнул и опустил оружие.  
— Ты проиграл, — его голос звучал глухо, словно не он победитель. — Но я тебя люб...  
Джунсу подорвался. Удар пришелся по царапине, оставленной пулей, отчего рана заболела сильнее и заныла челюсть.  
— Больно же! — обижено буркнул парень, потирая ушибленное место.  
В следующее мгновение Пак почувствовал прикосновение горячих губ. Шаловливый язычок уверенно проник к нему, стал хозяйничать во рту. От головокружения Ючон зажмурился, прижимая к себе желанное тело, обшаривая каждый сантиметр и попутно избавляя от ненужной одежды. Он наконец добрался до таких соблазнительных розовых сосков, которые так давно его манили. Негромкие всхлипы, плавно переходящие в стоны, ласкали слух и возбуждали еще больше. Ючон играл языком с горошиной, чувствуя как все тело парня отзывается на ласку. Джунсу извивался под ним, подавался навстречу, подставляясь, прося еще.  
Вдоволь наигравшись сосочками, Ючон двинулся дальше вниз. Аромат хвои будоражил сознание, а чуть солоноватый привкус проступившей испарины действовал крепче любого наркотика, вынуждая бесконечно касаться языком, чертя влажные дорожки. Он покрывал легкими поцелуями живот с проступающим рельефом, который резко вздымался от неровного дыхания. Он доводил Су до исступления лишь этим, даря блаженство. Пальцы Джунсу запутались в длинных волосах Ю, направляя его ниже. Ючону тоже не терпелось, но хотел, чтобы хорошо было не только ему.  
— Я хочу тебя, — судорожно выдохнул Джунсу.  
Он на секунду замер, как только до сознания долетело, что произнес свое самое заветное на сегодняшний день желание вслух. Вместе с этим Джунсу почувствовал, как напрягся Ючон, притормозив с ласками. Но через мгновение Пак уже избавил его от остатков одежды и быстро разделся сам.  
— Будет больно, — предупредил он шепотом.  
— Знаю, — со свистом выдохнул Су, чувствуя как его дырочку ласкают пальцы. Его бедра подались навстречу, тело просило большего. Ючон уже сам на пределе и возбуждение болезненно пульсирует, от чего пробивает дрожь. Остатки самообладания продолжали таять как масло на огне. Ючон закипал все сильнее, предвкушая, как скоро окажется в этой горячей глубине.  
— Ммм, — протянул он в ушко Су, и по спине прошелся табун мурашек, — там уже так влажно.  
— Ах...за..аах...ткнись...нгх...и уже....ах...тра..ааахх...хни меня…  
Ючон утробно зарычал. Су выглядел соблазнительно, подставляясь, прося больше, даже требуя. С ненадежно закрепленной крыши сорвало последние черепицы. Он просто сходил с ума. Стоны Джунсу лишали последних крупиц самообладания. Хотелось войти в это податливое тело, познать его глубины и вознестись на вершину блаженства. Но логика цеплялась за край сознания, подсказывая, что чтобы было хорошо обоим, нужно подготовить нежный сфинктер к своему вторжению.  
Ючон настолько увлекся процессом, что несколько минут наслаждался видом, как его пальцы трахают дырочку. Он поймал себя на мысли, что готов смотреть на это вечно.  
— Стой, — простонал Су, — я сейчас… ах...  
Джунсу содрогнулся всем телом. Сознание накрыл один из самых ярких оргазмов в его жизни. Реальность осталась где-то далеко в другом измерении. Он просто безвольно плавал на волнах блаженства, чувствуя как все его существо затопляет теплое чувство счастья.  
Он осоловело смотрел на Ючона, который принялся собирать сперму, нежно поглаживая животик. Это заставляло мурашек маршировать по всему телу, будоража кровь. Джунсу почувствовал, как что-то влажное коснулось его входа. Нежные пальцы проникли внутрь. Разморенный после разрядки, Су чувствовал, как снова начинает возбуждаться от нехитрых манипуляций Пака.  
Ючон потерял остатки самообладания окончательно, когда ощутил все блаженство пребывания в глубине желанного тела. То, как нежные стеночки сжимали его, дарило головокружительные ощущения.  
— Не напрягайся, — выдохнул Ючон, почувствовав, как колечко мышц сжалось сильнее. Су поморщил нос от неприятных ощущений. Но вместе с дискомфортом пришло странное чувство, которое он никак не мог понять. Это чувство приятным теплом разливалось по телу, и дарило мнимое чувство невесомости.  
— Внутри тебя так горячо, — Ю поластился кончиком носа о нос Су и прильнул к приоткрытым устам, выпивая дыхание парня до дна.  
— Я же просил тебя заткнуться, — Джунсу еще никогда в жизни так не смущался.  
— Твое тело такое чувствительное, — все не унимался Ючон. Он начал медленно двигаться, следя за реакцией Су. Через какое-то время тот уже подмахивал в такт его движениям. Ючон сорвался на быстрый темп, совсем слетев с катушек. Фантазия в его голове мгновенно поблекла — реальность оказалась куда крышесносней.  
— Глубже, — хрипло выдохнул Джунсу, чувствуя как подкатывает волна чистейшего экстаза.  
Ючон вколачивался в податливое тело, доводя обоих до пика наслаждения.  
Они отдавались друг другу без остатка, оба сошли с ума от желания, возносились на вершину блаженства, снова и снова пьянели от страсти, тонули в океане любви.

Выйдя из душа, Джунсу застал Ючона в гостиной на диване. Выглядел он радостным, даже счастливым, а на лице блуждала лукавая улыбка. Су натянул рубашку, но застегивать ее не спешил.  
— Выглядишь довольным, — он плюхнулся рядом на диван. Выглядел Су не таким жизнерадостным, как Ючон. Проблема осталась нерешенной и нужно что-то делать.  
— Я просто без ума от тебя, — мечтательно произнес парень. Его улыбка сошла на нет, когда посмотрел на любимого.  
— Будто ум у тебя раньше был, — буркнул Су.  
— Прости… — виновато протянул Ю. Он задавался вопросом не злятся ли на него за несдержанность.  
— Ты должен держаться от меня подальше, — Джунсу принялся застегивать рубашку.  
— А? — Пак уставился на парня. — Ты о чем говоришь?  
— Один из нас должен умереть. Ты сказал, что не можешь меня убить, но мое желание убить тебя никуда не делось. У тебя есть один день. Если хочешь жить, больше никогда не попадайся мне на глаза.  
Ючон опешил от такого заявления. Всего минуту назад он радовался жизни, был счастлив, что его мечта сбылась, витал в облаках блаженства и в одно мгновение его опустили на землю. Неужели все, что было между ними, оказалось лишь песочным замком? Ючон не хотел в это верить, он категорически отказывался принимать такой расклад.  
— Нет, — Джунсу мог бы позавидовать твердолобости парня, но вопрос жизни и смерти и умирать он пока не собирался.  
Джунсу вздохнул и улыбнулся. Рукоприкладство он не особо любил, но этот упрямец просто не оставлял выбора. Один из них должен умереть и это его шанс.

 

Телефон трезвонил так настойчиво, что Ючон чувствовал, как звонок возвращает его из забытья. Голова гудела, челюсть ныла, и все тело болело, словно он пробежал марафон. На какое-то время телефон замолчал, но уже через несколько секунд снова затрезвонил уже начинающей раздражать трелью.  
— Да, да, — недовольно пробурчал парень. И кому так неймется?  
— Чуня! — раздалось в трубке. Голос Джеджуна звучал радостно, даже восхищенно. — Ты сделал это! Я так рад, что мой друг остался жив и теперь по праву считается лучшим киллером! Черт, я даже завидую. Ха-ха!  
Ючон непонимающе хлопал ресницами и пытался понять, что за ахинею несет его друг. Он осмотрелся по сторонам: в комнате царил небольшой беспорядок после их с соседом секса. Свою рубашку он увидел возле кресла. Там ей компанию составлял носок.  
— Алло? Чуня? Ты меня слышишь? — Дже пытался дозваться парня, который его почти не слушает.  
— Слышу, слышу, — тихо протянул Ю. — Я тебя и без телефона услышу, если продолжишь так орать.  
— Ты чего такой невеселый? Я его тут поздравляю, а он ноль на массу.  
— С чем?  
— Как с чем? Ты же грохнул Фантома! Ты бы видел, что творится в штабе.  
— Фантом… мертв?....  
Ючон не мог в это поверить. В голове моментально сложились все пазлы. Мертв? Вздор! Этот засранец просто напросто удрал!  
Джеджун щебетал в трубку что-то еще, но Ючон почти не слушал. До его сознания долетали отдельные слова, из которых мог примерно понять, о чем Дже говорит в данный момент. Все мысли Ючона вращались вокруг Шона, который теперь и в самом деле самый настоящий фантом, призрак. А как отыскать призрака он не знал, но точно найдет, чего бы это ни стоило.  
Чем больше Ючон думал о Фантоме, тем больше понимал, что они друг другу совершенно не подходили. Легендарный киллер, который с детства учился убивать, никогда не сближался с людьми. «Наверное, он просто боится привязываться», — подумал Пак и принялся собирать разбросанную одежду, попутно прикидывая, во сколько станет ремонт.

Следующие несколько месяцев у Ючона были насыщенными. Бизнес процветал. Слава убийцы Фантома разлетелась по всему миру. И только теперь он понял, как тяжело было его соседу сохранять инкогнито. Ючон даже предположить не мог, сколько людей было убито для сохранения этой тайны.  
Ючон не был счастлив носить имя убийцы легендарного киллера. Иногда его спрашивали, как он смог это сделать и тогда Пак награждал любопытного тяжелым убийственным взглядом, после которого все расспросы мгновенно прекращались. Ючон и раньше не особо общался с коллегами из организации, а сейчас и вовсе почти в штабе не появляется. Начальство на это пока закрывало глаза, и Ючон этим вовсю пользовался — он разыскивал своего соседа. Цеплялся за любую ниточку, которая обычно вела в никуда: везде тупик и обрезанные концы.  
Ючон тщетно искал несколько лет. Иногда ему снилось, что Фантом действительно мертв, и он вскакивал в постели, уверяя самого себя, что это был лишь дурной сон и что в реальности его Фантом где-то есть, живой и здоровый. Порой Ючону казалось, что он просто сходит с ума от ложной надежды. Хандра накатывала периодически, и тогда Ючон принимался анализировать известные ему факты о смерти соседа, либо просто на время забывался в воспоминаниях.  
В один из таких дней Ючон получил сообщение. В послании было указано лишь место и время. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз и забилось от волнения так быстро, что перехватило дыхание. Годы поисков привели его к этим нескольким цифрам. Наконец-то Ю заберет то, что давно считает своим.


	12. Эпилог

Небольшой городок посреди пустыни был словно высохший оазис. Здесь давно никто не живет, но иногда это место используют как убежище. Джунсу случайно узнал об этом поселении и решил проверить. Его источники подтвердили догадки — цель скрывается здесь. Он был весьма доволен собой, и настроение не испортила даже эта адская жара.  
Су беспрестанно наблюдал за местностью через бинокль, устроившись на крыше одного здания, где был намек на тень от небольшой постройки рядом, ожидая, пока начнется движение. И оно появилось, только не там, где ожидал.  
— Ни с места.  
Дуло пистолета коснулось макушки Джунсу. Он замер. По телу прошелся табун мурашек. Он так давно не слышал этот голос, что начали дрожать коленки. Су даже не надеялся услышать его вновь, обрывая тогда все концы.  
— И что в этой дыре делает лучший в мире киллер? — Су надеялся, что его волнение осталось незамеченным. Его сердце танцевало джайв, а от переизбытка нахлынувших эмоций перекрыло дыхание. Так хотелось наброситься на этого остолопа, заключить в объятия, впиться в эти манящие губы требовательным жадным поцелуем и больше никогда не расставаться. Но Су не решался пошевелиться, играя в игру до самого конца.  
— Я знал, что ты жив, Фантом.  
— Ненавижу это имя, — недовольно цыкнул Джунсу.  
— Мне потребовалось столько времени, чтобы узнать, где ты.  
— И сразу же примчался сюда, да?  
Су все никак не мог решить злиться ему или просто расстроиться. Ючон наверняка не соблюдал осторожность, придя сюда, а значит, цель может не появиться, заметив шатающегося здесь парня. Недели работы пошли насмарку из-за одного болвана.  
— Я бы пришел раньше, если бы знал, где ты.  
— Теперь я работаю на государство.  
— О, — протянул Ючон, и Су не смог понять то ли он издевается, то ли искренне удивлен. — Стал законопослушным гражданином, платишь налоги и живешь унылой жизнью простого работяги?  
— Как-то так.  
Ючон боролся с собой. Он хотел убить этого парня за то, что вот так исчез из его жизни, решив все за двоих, и в то же время сопротивлялся желанию затрахать его до состояния нестояния.  
— Скажи, ты ведь хотел, чтобы я нашел тебя, м? Каждый вечер дрочил на мой светлый образ? — Ючон невольно облизнулся, представляя Су в такой пикантный момент.  
— Какое самомнение.  
— Я прав?  
Джунсу опустил бинокль. Цель скорее всего уже не появится. Вероятно, Ючон их спугнул своим появлением. А может, информация была неверна. Такое иногда случается, но с этим он разберется потом. А сейчас больше всего хотелось вдарить засранцу, который до сих пор держит его на мушке.  
— Эй, я сказал, ни с места!  
Джунсу улыбнулся на это требование, но все же замер, повернувшись лицом к парню. Он заглянул в темные омуты и едва ли не физически чувствовал, как начинает тонуть в вихре чувств. Сердце сходило с ума, бешено стуча о ребра. Он так скучал. Безумно.  
— И что дальше? Зачем искал меня? — Джунсу рассматривал каждую черточку на лице, отмечая малейшие различия от того образа, который запечатлен в его памяти, обновляя воспоминание, от которого трепещет в груди. — Хочешь меня убить? Или желаешь сам умереть?  
— Выпить твое дыхание, — Ючон опустил пистолет и приблизился к парню. Сердце тарахтело как ненормальное, дыхание перехватило от такой близости желанного мужчины. Казалось, что просто заключить в объятия — момент наивысшего наслаждения. Он больше не призрак. Он воплощение чистого счастья.  
— Ммм, — лукаво протянули в ответ, — как интересно.  
Ючон сдался первым — он слишком долго мечтал об этом, чтобы ожидать хотя еще один миг. Ведь этот хитрец может снова исчезнуть как мираж и поминай, как звали. Нет, он не позволит ускользнуть бесследно, сделает все, чтобы этот своевольный парень остался с ним.  
Ючон впился в податливые уста, безжалостно их сминая в страстном порыве. Голова шла кругом, тело пробивала дрожь. Едва губы Джунсу зашевелились в ответ, Пак смягчил напор, нежно лаская чувствительные лепестки. Перед глазами вспыхивали звезды, блистали целые мириады галактик. Ючону показалось, что он парит, но это всего лишь закружилась голова от переизбытка чувств. Он ухватился за плечи Су, словно это были столпы его мира, который блистал разноцветными яркими красками, с тех пор, как этот самодовольный призрак ворвался в его жизнь. Даже их первая встреча была ознаменована огненным фейерверком.   
— Все еще хочешь убить меня? — поинтересовался Ючон, одаривая парня короткими чмоками, словно дразня в отместку за долгое отсутствие такой простой желанной ласки.  
— Я этого буду хотеть, пока ты не умн…мннн….нн… — Джунсу нагло прервали, закрыв рот сладким тягучим поцелуем.  
— Подумаешь об этом как-нибудь потом, — промурчал Пак в губы любимого, — после того, как моя «пушка» разрядится в тебе.  
— Придурок, — прошипел Су, — надо было тебя еще тогда прикончить.  
Ючон весело хохотнул, вовлекая парня в неторопливый поцелуй. Сперва он решил, ему показалось: он услышал щелчок. Затем последовал глухой хлопок и характерный звук, когда пуля прилетает в стену. Парень отстранился и недоверчиво прищурился. Джунсу смотрел на него с озорным лукавством во взгляде и это напрягало. Ючон скосил взгляд на руки Су.  
— Эй, ты чего? — Ючон не понял, что произошло. Только что любимый был рад встрече, а теперь собирается как минимум сделать его калекой. Джунсу в ответ лишь нажал на спусковой крючок с садистским наслаждением наблюдая за реакцией своей живой мишени. Пуля пролетела всего в нескольких сантиметрах от ноги. Ючон рефлекторно подпрыгнул, отскакивая в сторону. Неужели обиделся на его несмешную шутку? — Милый, давай поговорим. Эй! Я серьезно! Эй!  
Джунсу продолжал стрелять в ответ на каждое слово Ючона, который пританцовывал вокруг разгневанного парня, уворачиваясь от пуль. Он очень старался не попасть — нести этого оболтуса на себе, а потом еще и ухаживать за ним не хотелось.   
Что ж, милые бранятся, только тешатся и, кажется, Джунсу понравится семейная жизнь.


End file.
